


Weather Witch

by KateKintail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a run-in with a witch, Dean & Sam are freezing cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weather Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I didn't create these characters or their world. I get no money. 
> 
> Author Notes: Written for a porn battle for the prompt: Dean/Sam, shower

Golf ball-sized hail struck the windshield on the coldest summer night Florida had ever seen. Dean’s teeth stopped chattering just long enough for him to get out the words, “God, I h-hate witches!” Tires screeched as he pulled into a parking space at the motel.

Shivering uncontrollably in the passenger seat of the impala, Sam nodded. He’d spent the last fifteen minutes rubbing his hands up and down his arms, but it didn’t do any good. His soaking wet clothes clung to him and the only reminder that he still had feet was the sound of them squishing in his shoes as he ran through the hail into their room.

Dean yelled through clenched teeth as the cold bit into him. His teeth chattered loudly and his hands shook so that he couldn’t manage to grasp his shirt to pull it off.

“St-stopped the w-witch. St-storm sh-should st-stop s-s-s-s-soon.” Sam shut the door behind them and pawed at the radiator under the window, turning it up as high as it would go. It made some sputtering and clanking sounds and spat out what felt like a stream of only lukewarm air that Sam hoped would grow hotter before he lost feeling in his fingers. He cupped them to his face and breathed on them, but it didn’t feel very warm. “I’m so c-cold!”

“No shit.” Dean finally succeeded in pulling off his shirt. He set to work on his jeans, but he couldn’t get his fingers to work with the button or zipper. “You… s-sound… girl.”

Sam felt like whining even more, but knew it was useless. He couldn’t talk well enough to complain and Dean was too cold to try insulting him. He forced his jeans off and then went to work on Dean’s. They left their clothing in heavy puddles on the loud, shag motel carpet and went into the bathroom.

There wouldn’t be much hot water left. Neither could wait for the other to finish showering anyway. They shivered as they got into the tub and turned on the water. It ran for a few seconds, warming, before Sam pulled the lever to route the water up to the showerhead. “C’mon c’mon c’mon!” Dean muttered in the meantime, shaking with cold. He clung to Sam’s back with a weak, “Sammy…”

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling him under the spray. It was cold for an instant, and they both gritted their teeth against the urge to scream. But then the warm water came raining down on them.

It still took a few minutes to stop shivering badly, and even then their fingers still trembled and teeth still chattered. Dean held tight to Sam. Sam held tight to Dean. And the steam began to fill the small bathroom.

It wasn’t long before the water became too scorching hot and they had to turn it down to a tolerable level. They still clung to each other, however, huddling together to fit under the small spray of water. “Didn’t think I’d ever be warm again,” Sam said into Dean’s wet hair.

“Yeah,” Dean agreed. “I’m even getting hungry.”

Sam closed his eyes, savoring the warmth coming at him from the shower and from Dean’s warming body as well. He wasn’t feeling hungry. But he was feeling something else.

“Whoa there!” Dean laughed into Sam’s shoulder and then chest. His cheek slid against Sam’s skin and his hand lazily made its way down to rest on the slight curve of Sam’s hip… then his thigh. Even his metal ring was warm against Sam. “Down boy!”

“Nope. Don’t think so,” Sam insisted, defying his older brother. Blood rushed warmly and freely and happily through his body. His eager erection pressed against Dean. It felt so good to feel again. “Planning on joining me?”

Dean dipped his head and licked teasingly at a nipple. “This your idea of getting warm?”

“Happy side effect. You up for it?”   
  
Droplets of water ran down Dean’s body, down his face, off the tip of his nose. “Yeah,” he said finally. “Yeah, of course, Sammy.”

He reached for the soap to start working up a good lather and realized Dean was already sliding down onto his knees in the tub. His hand found Dean’s hair, sifting through it, grabbing hold, massaging Dean’s scalp.

For someone who pretended to be obsessed with girls, Dean was strangely talented in this department. Sam leaned against the tiled wall, enjoying every moment. Dean wrapped his hand around his own cock while sucking Sam’s. They let the hot water from the shower wash away evidence of their orgasms but stayed in until the water ran cold.


End file.
